


I never thought I'd see this again

by Amymel86



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Tumblr Prompt, dialogue prompt, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 15:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16411376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amymel86/pseuds/Amymel86
Summary: He was rushing to her before she could even take one step, taking her face in his hands and kissing her - actually kissing her like she’d dreamt he would. Desperately and full of a love she dare not name. Perhaps sheisstill asleep?





	I never thought I'd see this again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vivilove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivilove/gifts).



> I asked for some dialogue prompts over on tumblr and Vivi provided this one :)

Her hands cradled the little doll. Dust was coating its cheeks and woollen hair, but it was the same one; the one father had given to her when they’d arrived in King’s Landing so many years ago. She pressed it to her lips and closed her eyes. It smelt musty and unloved. 

Deciding to lay on the bed that had been provided for her, Sansa vaguely wondered if it were the very same mattress that she’d bled her first sign of womanhood on as she curled herself around her piece of childhood.

She’s not sure how long she’d been asleep - not even sure if she was awake now as the dull thudding at the door roused her, then the calling of her name woke her even further. She stirred and sat up, the child’s toy rolling to the floor.

“ _Sansa! Are you in there?!_ ”

_Jon. That was Jon’s voice!_

Sansa sprang to her feet and rushed to the door. “Yes! Yes! I’m here!”

“Stand back!” he called through the wood before the loudest thud of all made the frame crack and then a second had him barrelling into the room, shoulder first. 

“Jon!” 

He was rushing to her before she could even take one step, taking her face in his hands and kissing her - actually kissing her like she’d dreamt he would. Desperately and full of a love she dare not name. Perhaps she  _is_  still asleep?

“Are you harmed?” he pants after breaking away from her, his eyes roaming over her frame as his hands smoothed down her arms.

“No, I’m-”

_BOOM!_

The furniture rattled. They both ducked as the silvered mirror fell from the vanity.

“Come on!” Jon shouted, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the door.

“But, my doll-”

“We have to get underground!” Jon yelled, not stopping his quick stride for anything. “Dragons are coming!”


End file.
